Sanctuary
by FlurryofDancingFlamesxVIII
Summary: Roxas is a girl, but is a little too hyper Sora and the gang have found a strange girl at the bottom of Castle Oblivion. She's rather insane and tends to go berserk when she's mad. Just when Sora, Donald, and Goofy thought it couldn't get any more crazy A
1. Chapter 1

**Towa:** Konnichiwa! It's the author! As much as I hate to say it **I don't own anything from the Kingdom Hearts series (Disney and Square Enix do)** There is extreme character bashing throughout the story...I'm just warning you! Well enjoy and please review? makes puppy dog face

_**I - Just an Itty Bitty Too Much**_

Roxa - the new member of Sora's group - and Sora were arguing as they always did. Donald was just about at his wit's end with the two (Sora and Roxa) and Goofy was just laughing at the three (Donald, Sora and Roxa). No one really knew what they were arguing about, but whatever it was it had a negative effect on everyone around them, including the random Heartless that showed up to attack, but they ended up running away from the group.

"Why did you do that, Sora?" Roxa screamed, her blue eyes flashed with anger.

"You already had more than I did!" Sora yelled back, his face was turning red, this girl was really making him mad. She didn't have to go and do that.

"Ahyuck!" Goofy pointed and laughed.

"Shut up and let's go!" Donald screamed, but his efforts were in vain as the voices of Sora and Roxa - and the guffawing of Goofy - drowned out his rather annoying voice. It was hard to understand anyway.

"You are such an ignorant pig!" Roxa shouted. "Why would eat so much sugar!" So, that's what they were fighting about...sugar...Donald had had enough. He was enraged to find out that Sora and Roxa were fighting over sugar.

"You have better things to do than bicker about sugar!" Donald's voice was drowned out yet again, but he kept yelling.

"We should have left you at the bottom of this stupid castle!" Sora screamed. He was referring to where they found Roxa, she was at the very bottom of Castle Oblivion. Sora and his friends had just got to the door and spotted the black cloaked girl leaning against the castle wall, unconscious and she didn't remember a thing. So now they were questing to find Riku, Sora's memories, Kairi, the King, the rest of Organization XIII and Roxa's memories. Suddenly Roxa's mood changed, and now she was bouncing off Castle Oblivion's walls, acting like a three year old child.

"What the crap?" Sora stared at the girl clothed in a black cloak run around shouting random cliched lines.

"YOU GUYS HAVE HAD TOO MUCH CANDY!" Donald was finally heard. Goofy stopped his ridiculous laugh, Roxa stopped being a little child and Sora quit staring in awe at her.

"I'm getting tired of this, let's go," Roxa said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah," Sora agreed and they continued on their journey. They only had a few more flights of really really long white stairs to go. They would be a the top any minute now - that is if none of them died along the way from being too annoying...


	2. Chapter 2

**Towa:** There is a little yaoi in this chaper, lol. **I don't own the song "If You Were Gay" AvenueQ does...Nor do I own Kingdom Hearts**

_**II - To Our Surprise**_

They were nearing the top of the castle - and Marluxia - and Roxa's patience with Goofy's continuous laughter was just about gone. Sora had resorted to playing with the key chains he had gotten from his previous adventure to relieve boredom. He was putting one on, looking at the new shape and then he took it off and put another on. Once he even tried to put two on, but the Keyblade didn't do anything. It was a miracle that Donald was the only one not affected by Goofy's unnecessary laughter, Roxa's attempts to kill Goofy, or the random flashes of light when the Keyblade changed shapes.

"Goofy, I swear, if you don't stop..." Roxa warned, her fists clenched at her side.

"Whoa! That one is cool!" Sora stared in awe at the Fairy Harp.

"Ahyuck!"

"That's it!" Roxa pulled out her Keyblades - she wields dual Keyblades - and proceeded to whack Goofy into one of the statues shaped like a cloaked figure. It just so happened to be Marluxia's statue, which was rather ugly.

"What on earth? Axel...you had better not be..." Marluxia stared at Roxa. Of course she didn't remember, so she didn't know this strange man...woman...for this story we'll call him an "it".

"What?" Roxa asked it, it was _staring_ after all.

"Roxa...you need to..." Marluxia saw Sora and began staring at him. Roxa was scared that it knew her name and Sora was freaked out because Marluxia was staring _at him_.

"Ahyuck!" Goofy laughed at Sora's expression. Roxa had enough of the laugh and whacked Goofy again, knocking him into a conveniently placed garden, that just happened to be Marluxia's. Marluxia ignored it.

"Chosen of the Keyblade, I must sing you a song. Get ready!" Marluxia began to sing. It was hard to understand, but it went something like this: "If you were gay, that'd be okay. I mean 'cause, hey, I'd like you anyway! Because you see, if it were me I would feel free to say that I was gay, but I'm not gay! If you were queer, I'd still be here, year after year, because you're dear to me. And I know that you would accept me too if I told you today 'hey guess what, I'm gay', but I'm not gay! I'm happy just being with you...!" His song was interrupted by a disgusted Sora.

"I AM NOT GAY!" Marluxia was enraged that Sora interrupted his love song and pulled out a weapon that resembles a scythe. Sora drew his Keyblade and ran to Marluxia.

"If you were gay, I'd shout 'HOORAY!'" Marluxia sang and swung his weapon and pink flowers flew out of the scythe.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Roxa and Sora said at the same time and with the same expression on their faces. So anyways the group fought Marluxia and ended up killing him for singing about Sora being infatuated with guys. So eventually they all got to the top of the castle to find Namine who put Goofy, Donald, Sora, and Roxa in little flower-like capsules where they would spend the next year sleeping so they could regain their memories.


	3. Chapter 3

_**III - Laughter and Merriment**_

_A Year Later..._

Sora had just stepped out of the flowery-like prison that had restored his memories. It worked on Donald and Goofy, but not on Roxa. There were Sora's three friends standing in front of him. They all began to laugh at the same time, until Roxa had enough of Goofy and hit him again.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Look at your shorts!" Roxa managed to say before she fell on the floor, literally rolling on the floor laughing. Sora looked down at his legs. His shorts were incredibly short; they looked like girl's shorts.

"Oh...wow...When can I change?" Sora's height wasn't the only thing that changed, his voice was deeper and he didn't sound like a little nine-year-old kid anymore.

"Dang, your voice changed, I was looking forward to making fun of you," Roxa crossed her arms, she hadn't changed a bit, except for her once shoulder length brown hair was down to the middle of her back. Goofy and Donald didn't change at all.

"You should know that the Heartless are active again," Namine said to Sora and the gang.

"Oh...okay, so where do we go?" Sora asked.

"You should go to Yen Sid and change your clothes..." Namine almost giggled.

"Okay! Off we go!" With that the group was off to Twilight Town.


	4. Chapter 4

_**IV - Magical Mystery**_

All the way to Yen Sid's domain Roxa asked the same question, 'Sora, when can you get out of those hideous shorts?' They finally arrived and Yen Sid told them about Organization XIII, Nobodies and the Heartless. After he was done talking he took Sora to his fairies.

"Oh wow, you need new clothes!" One of them said.

"You can't go running around like that!" Said another. They pointed their wands at him, and fought over the color of Sora's new outfit. Sora convinced them to stop and they finally made progress.

"What do you think?" Sora asked.

"Sexy, Sora," Roxa laughed, she was half kidding.

"Ahyuck! That's better!" Those were the only words Goofy had said besides 'ahyuck'. Roxa didn't hit him this time.

"Sora, now go and save the worlds," Yen Sid sent them off.

"Wait!" One of the fairies said. "Your clothes have magical powers. You can merge with one of your friends to create a more powerful form, but it doesn't last a long time!" She warned. Before the poor fairy could explain the rest all four ran out the door.

"So what's this about fusing with someone to make another form? I'm lost," Roxa scratched her head in confusion.

"I don't know, let's try it," Sora suggested.

"Fuse with Goofy he's annoying," Roxa laughed.

"Okay...but how do I do it?" Sora asked, looking at the duck.

"How should I know?" Donald shouted and threw his arms - wings - up in the air.

"Maybe you have to say something," Roxa crossed her arms.

"Uh...IT'S OVER!" Sora screamed and poked Goofy. A bright light surrounded the dog and the human and when the light dimmed - after blinding everyone - Sora appeared with a red version of his clothes.

"Whoa...HECK YES GOOFY IS GONE!" Roxa screamed and jumped for joy.

"Awesome!" Sora pulled out two Keyblades, one was the Kingdom Key and the other was Metal Chocobo.

"Hey! You copied me!" Roxa pouted and pulled out Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Sora glared at the girl.

"I'll fight you..." He said, striking a fighting stance.

"Oh my God," Donald slapped his forehead.

"You're on!" Roxa ran to Sora and they began fighting with the Keyblades. They could hardly be seen through the flurry of attacks and the sparks of clashing metal. The metallic clanging drowned out their battle noises. In the end Roxa was victorious and stood on Sora's back. "I am the ruler of the world!" Roxa did her evil laugh that she had been practicing...just in case she needed it.

"You are not," Sora pouted. He did just lose to a girl, an incredibly crazy girl at that.

"DO NOT DEFY MY POWER!" Roxa's mood seem to change. Her eyes were red and they looked like they were on fire, she had grown fangs from somewhere and her hair was spikier than it usually was.

"Okay, okay!" Sora backed away from Roxa, scared to death of her. She laughed and turned back to normal.

"I am the ruler of the world!" She said again, but Sora ignored her.

"Dude, you just went, berserk!" Sora was scarred for life now. He would forever be scared of Berserker Roxa (**Towa**: She's like Saix when he goes berserk ).


	5. Chapter 5

_**V - Organization XIII**_

Sora and Roxa were arguing about candy again. Donald was ready to kill someone and Goofy still wouldn't quit laughing. Disturbing their "conversation" - and saving either Sora or Roxa from getting killed - a member of Organization XIII appeared in front of them.

"Roxa..." He said, sounding shocked to see her.

"What?" She asked. She didn't recognize this strange person.

"You don't remember?" He didn't sound too happy.

"No...sorry...what's your name?" She asked. He pulled off his hood, revealing red spiky hair, green eyes - with black streaks under them - and a smile.

"Axel," Roxa froze, the name sounded familiar, but she didn't know why.

"Axel...you are number VIII, right?" She didn't know what she was saying.

"Yeah!" He looked much happier now. "Uh oh...I have to go..." Axel disappeared into darkness, leaving a picture. Roxa picked it up and looked at it. There were thirteen people in the picture. She looked at everyone as names popped into her head.

"Zexion, Demyx, Larxene, Marluxia, Axel, Luxord, Xemnas, Saix, Xigbar, Lexaeus, Vexen, Xaldin...and...me...Why do I remember them? Was I apart of Organization XIII? Why am I in the picture?" Roxa was actually asking herself, but Sora thought she was talking to him.

"I don't know. We found you passed out and you were dressed like that. I don't even know what Organization XIII is," Sora had forgotten all about Castle Oblivion, Namine and Organization XII. He was lucky that Marluxia's song occurred in the castle, so he forgot that too.

"I feel like I know these people...especially Axel and Demyx," Roxa couldn't figure out why she knew these people.

"Roxa, when we found you, you were passed out...but when you first woke up you were saying something about Organization XIII and something we couldn't understand," Sora explained.

"You were really beaten up, we don't know what happened, but it wasn't too good," Donald's face showed concern for the girl. Roxa saw one of her old memories she had forgotten. The figure was fuzzy and his words were jumbled. He was talking to another man, they were discussing something rather important. All of the sudden another came up, he put his hand on her shoulder and led her to another room, giving her a black cloak. She took it and put it on, this was the only thing she could make out, "..._Roxa_..."

"I remembered something. I was in this room and people were talking and one came up to me and gave me this...he said my name..." She describe her blurred memory.

"That is weird," Sora said.

"Maybe if we keep goin' then Roxa will get her memories back!" Goofy suggested.

"You thought of that?" Sora, Donald and Roxa all said in unison. They were flabbergasted that Goofy would think of something like that.

"Ahyuck, yeah!" Roxa let this laugh slide; she wasn't feeling herself anyway.

"Hey guys...would it be all right if I found my memories all by myself?" Roxa asked after thinking.

"Duh...stupid..." Sora wasn't thinking the same thing she was.

"I don't think you get it Sora..." Donald obviously did.

"She doesn't want us helping her right, but she's going to stay?" Roxa shook her head.

"I don't feel right pulling you guys in my business, so I'm going back," Roxa said as she walked away from Sora, Donald and Goofy, the only friends she remembered.

"Why did she...?" Sora asked.

"It was right to let her go Sora. She wanted to do this all by herself," Donald explained.

"Can I come back?" Roxa asked a hooded figure.

"We thought you'd say that," The figure laughed, his voice was deep. "Okay, Roxa, but don't betray us this time."

"Thank you, Xemnas," She didn't remember what she did, but she felt like it was the right thing to say.

"Namine, come here," Xemnas - the man - called.

"Yes?"

"Restore some of Roxa's memories,"


	6. Chapter 6

_**VI - Friends in My Heart**_

Roxa awoke to the chatter of twelve people, they were all gathered before her. Roxa's two best friends, Axel and Demyx, were standing in front.

"Roxa!" Demyx exclaimed. He was too excited to stand still. It had been a year since he saw Roxa. She waved to everyone and most of them left, except for Axel and Demyx, who was still jumpy. He had been excited that his friend was finally coming back.

"Demyx!" She flung herself against the blonde and they hugged. Demyx let go of the girl and she smiled at him. They exchanged a few silly faces then Roxa walked over to Axel.

"Hey," She smiled, he didn't say anything, and pulled her into his strong, slender body. Roxa hugged him tightly.

"I've got orders to train you!" Axel laughed, finally letting go of Roxa.

"Yeah me too!" Demyx obviously had some form of sugar...and lots of it.

"Yeah, sure Demyx!" Roxa laughed, like Demyx would get orders to train anything. Axel and Demyx walked away and Roxa followed them. She didn't understand why, but she felt that three people were missing.

"Are we missing anyone?" She asked.

"Uh...no..." Axel replied.

"Oh...sorry!" Roxa smiled and laughed it off and she followed the two.

"This feels weird," Sora complained...again... "It's too quiet."

"No, it's just fine," Donald disagreed.

"No it isn't!" Sora argued.

"You liked her, face it Sora!" Donald's feathers ruffled up.

"I did not! I like Kairi!" Sora blushed and covered his mouth, he didn't even tell Riku he liked Kairi.

"Suuure..." Donald replied giving Sora a stare.

"Gwarsh guys, could ya quit?" Goofy rubbed his head, it hurt from the two fighting and he was thinking too much...about what, we don't know...

"Can it!" Sora yelled they continued on until they ran into another Organization member.

"I told them they were sending the wrong guy! My friend just got back too!" He said, not paying attention to Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Hello?" Sora asked.

"You're not going any further! Why couldn't they get him to do it?" The hooded man took of his hood and pulled out a sitar and shouted, "dance water dance!" Water clones surrounded the trio. Sora attacked the clones and they turned into music notes. Sora grabbed one of the music notes and swung it around like he was dancing. Sora managed to destroy all of the forms.

"I told them!" He began fading into darkness to go back. It was obvious the man wasn't trying to fight.

"Wait!" Sora exclaimed.

"What?" He stopped.

"Who's your friend and what's your name?" The man was shocked at Sora's questions.

"My name's Demyx," He didn't answer the other question and went into the darkness.

"Dang..." Sora's head hung.

"Sora, we'll find her...and Riku, the King, and Kairi!" Donald comforted his friend.

"Thanks, but he said that his friend just got back," Sora wondered if Roxa went to join the Organization.

"It couldn't be Roxa," Goofy was wrong.

Demyx appeared in front of the entire Organization.

"You didn't try," Xemnas said, obviously disappointed in Demyx.

"I did too! I can't fight!" Demyx argued, he had done nothing wrong.

"We'll excuse this one, but just this once. Next time you fail you're gone," Xemnas warned Demyx.

"Fine..." He walked off.

Axel was in a hallway, looking at some of the pictures hanging on the white wall.

"Hey," Demyx said, walking up behind him. The red head jumped, not expecting anyone to come this way.

"She doesn't remember..." Axel said to the wall.

"Roxa? Doesn't remember what?" Demyx asked and Axel turned around.

"She doesn't remember what happened before she got kicked out. She doesn't remember anything. Xemnas must be controlling what memories she gets back,"

"Oh...that...I heard that Namine was here. You could find her and ask her to restore all of Roxa's memories," Demyx suggested, playing with one of the small statues, it fell and luckily he caught it before it hit the ground and shattered. Axel took the breakable item from the blonde and put it back in its spot, glaring at him.

"Thanks, I'll try that," Axel walked down the huge white halls until he stopped at the last door. He went to Namine's room and knocked on the door.

"Yes? Come in," She said. Axel turned the knob and opened the door. Namine was sitting at her table, looking out the window and was drawing a picture of a girl and a boy. The boy appeared to be Sora, Axel couldn't tell who the girl was.

"I need to ask you something. Could you give Roxa back all her memories?"

"I can't. I tried, but somehow I couldn't put the entire chain back. She has to remember things on her own...or be told," Namine told the red head. He thanked her then left.

"This place looks so familiar...but why?" Roxa asked herself as she was walking around Organization XIII's stronghold. Roxa's memory returned and she saw the entire Organization in this room; a giant Christmas tree was in the center. There were presents underneath it, but they were just for show. A group of three was near the fireplace, two more were talking by the window, four were in the kitchen, one was sitting, watching everyone else and three were in front of the Christmas tree. The three by the Christmas tree was none other than Roxa, Axel and Demyx. Demyx was being a nut while Axel and Roxa were trying not to spit out their drinks - Demyx was trying to make them laugh right as they took a drink. The place was warm and Roxa felt good when she found this memory. That was Christmas Eve, two years ago.

"Maybe if I walk around this place some more, I will find more memories," Roxa said to herself as she walked down the hall and sang softly to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

_**VII - Sora**_

"What would you do if you had a sister?" Donald asked out of the blue.

"What? Um...I don't know...where did that come from anyways?" Sora was shocked to hear such a random question. Especially coming from Donald, the most mature person of the group.

"I don't know...I felt like asking it," Donald crossed his arms, frowning. They were nearing The World That Never Was, which just so happened to be the place Roxa was. Before the group could take another step they were confronted by another cloaked figure. This one had the shape of a woman. She was short, but not too short. Something seemed very familiar about this woman.

"I can't let you go on," Her voice seemed very familiar. She took off her hood; Roxa stared into Sora's eyes. Sora was astounded to see that Roxa was standing in his path. Her face was almost emotionless, save for the bit of sadness that was in her eyes.

"Roxa? Why are you...?" Sora was almost too shocked to speak. The young girl almost looked as if she was crying.

"I can't let you go on Sora," Roxa seemed even more sad now. She summoned two blades to her hands, the light they came from took shape of the Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades. "I'm sorry, Sora. I have orders, I must destroy you."

"Roxa! You can't!" Sora drew his Keyblade and got into his fighting stance.

"I'm sorry Sora, Donald, Goofy," She lunged at the three. Fire surrounded her Keyblades. Sora parried the blow and swung the Keyblade. Roxa dodged and called fire to cover the field. Donald and Goofy were trapped on the other side. They watched as the two friends fiercely fought one another.

"Roxa please quit fighting!" Sora pleaded as they exchanged hits and parries. The sounds of the clashing keys was deafening.

"I can't, this is the only way I can get my memories back!" She shouted through the sword clangs and the roar of the fire. Roxa threw the two Keyblades into the air, they disappeared and Roxa threw her hand up. Light shot from the ground and gathered in a ball of water in her hand. The water stretched and took the shape of a sitar. It was identical to the one Demyx carried.

"Dance water dance!" Water clones of Roxa and the sitar surrounded Sora. He hit a group of them with the Kingdom Key and they turned into music notes. He grabbed one and swung it around, Roxa expected this and she summoned a huge tidal wave to crash on Sora. The forms were still present and the held him down. Roxa threw the sitar and it disappeared. She had her Keyblades back.

"Roxa, don't," Sora said, he knew what would happen if she attacked. He couldn't move, the water clones were strong.

"I can't...I don't want to fight you..." Roxa was crying. While they were talking Axel appeared behind them. He walked up to Roxa and put his hand on her small shoulder.

"That's enough," He said. Roxa spun around, her focus was off the battle, causing the clones to disappear. Roxa tripped, causing her to fall into Axel, who fell on the ground.

"Axel, why are you here?" Roxa asked, getting off the red head.

"I need to tell you something, come here," Axel took led her until they were out of Sora's earshot.

"Yeah?" She asked, looking back at Sora. Axel put his hand on her face and turned Roxa's head so her eyes were looking into his.

"It's about your relationship with Sora. Do you have any siblings?"

"No...why?" Roxa thought about the answer, but didn't remember ever having a brother or sister.

"You do...Sora is your brother. He's a year younger than you. Roxa isn't your name either. You forgot about Sora being your brother..." Axel was interrupted.

"...So I felt bad and said I would forget my name until I remembered my brother...My real name is..." Roxa couldn't remember.

"Roxas," Axel said the name for her.

"How did you know?" Roxas asked, shocked that he knew.

"You told me before you decided to take the 'S' off your name," Axel said, Roxas was remembering something else. She and Axel were in Twilight Town and they were watching the sunset.

"_I can't remember if I had a brother or not. I want to think I do, but I can't remember. I know! I'll take a letter off my name, and when I remember him I'll start going by Roxas again, until then I'm Roxa_," She leaned on the strong pyro, and he put his arm around the hyper Keyblade wielder.

"_Okay, Roxa_," Roxa couldn't remember the rest of it

"I thought Nobodies had no heart. Why do I feel emotions? Axel, you feel them too. The same ones I do," Roxas looked at Axel. His emerald eyes flashed with shock.

"What?"

"I remembered something. You and me were in Twilight Town. We were talking about Sora and I leaned against you and you had your arm around me," She explained. Axel was ecstatic; he grabbed Roxas and hugged her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, not expecting the red head to grab her.

"Oh...sorry," He let go of her and walked off, disappearing into the darkness. Roxas felt bad now, but she didn't understand why Axel hugged her like that.

"Hey, Roxa..." Sora walked up to his sister. She jumped and before she turned around she wiped her tears on the sleeve of her black cloak. Roxas was so overjoyed that she remembered her brother she tackled him.

"Sora!" She squealed in delight.

"Get off!" He said, she was crushing him. Donald and Goofy could hardly stand because they were laughing so hard.

"I missed you! I can't believe I forgot!" Sora was so lost. He had no idea why Roxas forgot something and why she suddenly remembered. Roxas hadn't told him that they were related yet.

"What are you talking about?" Sora was finally successful in pushing Roxas off.

"Oh...I forgot to tell you. You're my brother!" Sora stared at the brunette like she was crazy.

"What are you on?" He asked, staring into Roxas' eyes. They looked exactly like his, same shade of blue and even the same shape. Now that he thought about it Roxas did look a lot like him. Her hair was on the borderline of being spiky like his; it was even the same color. It was flat; save for two pieces that stuck out on the left side of her head; her bangs were the same as Sora's. They had the same structure of the face. They were almost the same height too; Sora was a few inches taller than his older sister.

"YOU THINK I'M ON DRUGS?" Roxas' eyes glowed red with fury and Berserker Roxas was unleashed. Sora backed away from the crazed woman and apologized. Roxas returned to her normal self. "I couldn't remember if I had a brother or not. I promised myself, until I remembered who my brother was I would forget my name,"

"So...what's your real name?" Sora obliviously believed her now, he didn't want her to go all evil on him again.

"Roxas," She said.

"Roxas...Come here," Another Organization member appeared before the group. His voice was deep and Roxas followed without a word. Sora just stood there, thinking about all the stuff that just happened while Roxas and the strange man went back into the castle.

"Roxas, this is your final warning. Do not talk to Sora or his friends. They are the enemy..." Xemnas said, sending Roxas into a trance.

"Stop it!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**VIII - The 13th Struggle**_

Demyx stood between Xemnas and Roxas. He was breathing hard and sweat was pouring down his face. He had been the one that had shouted.

"How dare you interrupt me!" Xemnas roared, he was preparing to attack the blonde.

"Don't! Don't you dare touch him!" Roxas screamed, almost crying. Xemnas looked like he was going to attack Roxas.

"Don't hurt her!" Demyx still stood in Xemnas' way.

"Why do you care? You shouldn't feel anything. You have no heart; you are just a worthless Nobody!" Demyx shrunk...He did have a heart. He was one of the only ones that actually did. He didn't know why either.

"You're wrong! He has a heart unlike you!" Xemnas walked around Demyx and slapped Roxas in the face. She was disrespecting his honor, yelling at him like that. She fell to the floor, holding her cheek, crying.

"Foolish woman! He has no heart! None of us do! That is what makes us all so horrible! We can't feel emotion! We can't love, and we can't hate. We are shells, cursed shells left behind to live with the life we once had and we can do nothing to alter it!" Xemnas yelled at the two young members. By this time Sora, Goofy, and Donald had made their way into the stronghold and were on their way to finding Roxas.

"You're wrong," Axel appeared from the darkness beside Roxas; just as Axel finished speaking Sora burst through the locked door he was trying to get into. Roxas saw Sora, got up and ran to him.

"Sora!" Roxas shouted, hugging her brother. After they let go she went back and stood beside Axel and slipped her hand into his. Xemnas was now enraged.

"Impudent brats!" He summoned his weapons as did Sora, Axel, Roxas, and Demyx. Xemnas rushed around the field. It was almost impossible to catch him. Axel threw one of his rings; it barely cut the arm on Xemnas' cloak, not touching the skin at all.

"This is impossible!" Roxas said, sweating. Xemnas appeared behind her and used one of his laser swords to cut her. Just before Xemnas could hit her Roxas parried with the Keyblades. She swung Oblivion, Xemnas dodged, but one of the strings hanging down from his hood got chopped off. Xemnas stared at Roxas and threw millions of lasers at her. Roxas couldn't dodge them all, she fell and Axel ran to her side. Sora and the others finally managed to catch Xemnas and basically beat him to a pulp - they also got beat in the process.

"Roxas!" Tears fell from Axel's eyes. Roxas didn't move, she wasn't breathing either.

"What's wrong with her?" Demyx asked, standing over Axel.

"She's not moving..." Axel placed a hand on her chest. "I don't feel her heart."

"Is she...?" Demyx couldn't finish. Sora ran to his sister. They were all worried that Death had taken Roxas where they couldn't follow.

"HALLO!" Roxas screamed and jumped up, she scared the crap out of everyone around her. Demyx couldn't move, Axel was laughing so hard his face was as red as his hair, and Sora was kind of mad.

"Why did you trick us like that?" Axel asked, finally able to breathe, his face was returning to its normal color.

"Well, at first I couldn't hear or see anything, then I woke up and I heard you guys, you sounded concerned, so I thought I would trick you! It was so funny! You should have seen your faces!" Roxas laughed so hard she began crying.

"I was worried about you!" Sora screamed at his sister.

"Sorry, I won't do it again..." She said softly, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Can I talk to you?" Axel grabbed Roxas' arm and took her outside. They were under a balcony.

"Hey!" A high pitched voice said. Roxas looked at her surroundings; no one was there. "Hey! Up here!" The voice said again. Roxas looked above her. There was a young woman hanging from the balcony - upside down.

"What on earth?" Roxas said, Axel just looked at the strange girl. Her blonde hair was all up on top of her head, it was kind of messy, she had brilliant green eyes and a slender figure. Her top was like a yellow bikini. On her face was a tattoo fashioned like a scar across her nose and going over her right eye. Her skirt was rather short and she had a sun tattoo on her belly button. On her back were two wing tattoos.

"You can come down now," She sounded angry, and her arms were crossed. "Ri-kew!"

No answer.

"Ri-kew!" Still, no response...

"RIKU!" She screamed.

"What?" A cloaked figure jumped down from the balcony. He had long silver hair and greenish blue eyes.

"Why didn't you answer the first time?" The girl locked her arm into Riku's and rubbed against him like a kitten.

"You didn't call me..." He said.

"Yes I did!" Axel and Roxas were giving the two a very strange look.

"No you didn't! You didn't say my name right!"

"But it sounds cute like that!" They were now separated and staring each other down like boys ready to fight.

"Stop it!" Roxas yelled above the two. They looked at her. "What's your name?"

"I'm Riku Koneko!" She smiled.

"You know my name," Riku said.

"How do we tell which one we're talking to?" Axel asked, very confused about the whole ordeal.

"Call me Riku and him Ri-kew!" She pointed to Riku. He glared at her. "Fine! Just call me Emiko!"

"Hi Emiko!" Roxas shook hands with Emiko.

"And you are?"

"Roxas!"

"What's your boyfriend's name?" Emiko asked.

"I don't have a..." Roxas blushed. Emiko was obviously talking about Axel.

"My name is Axel," He said, Axel was blushing too. Emiko noticed this and laughed.

"Aaaaw! How cute! You two look good together! Sorry about leaving so soon! I need to get in the castle! We'll meet up again!" Emiko ran into the castle followed by Riku, they were holding hands, he wasn't enjoying being dragged into the strange place. Roxas and Axel decided to follow the strange couple, they met up with Sora and his gang and Demyx. Organization XIII - not Axel, Roxas and Demyx of course - were planning on God knows what and Roxas still didn't remember things she should.

"Ugh, I'm bored..." Roxas moaned.

"You could...sing," Demyx thought

"You don't want to hear me sing..." Axel said.

"Um...okay..." Roxas was thinking of something to sing. Something random popped into her head. "Darling it's better down where it's wetter take it from meeeeeeee!" Sora stared at her along with everyone except Demyx, he was laughing.

"What the...?" Sora asked.

"He said sing something!" Roxas thought of something else. "In you and I there's a new land!"

"Simple and clean is the way you're making me feel tonight!" Demyx joined Roxas, but he was singing the wrong song.

"It's hard to let it go!" Roxas finished.

"Hold me! Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on! Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all!" They sang together. Axel raised an eyebrow and started at Roxas and Demyx.

"Oh wow..." Donald said staring at the two

"That's just plain disturbing," Sora said.

"What can make you move?" Demyx sang.

"Chihuahua!" Roxas screamed.

"Can you feel the groove?"

"Chihuahua!"

"What can make you dance?"

"Chihuahua!"

"OH CHIHUAHUA!" They sang in unison.

"Stop acting like little kids!" Donald screamed at Roxas and Demyx for singing ridiculous and random songs. They did stop for a little while, but the boredom took over and made them sing.

"Roxas, please stop," Axel moaned, he was tired of hearing her and Demyx's voice.

"Um...okay!" She smiled and he blushed, Demyx saw this and went into "Uber Annoying Mode", kind of like Berserker Roxas, only without the violence and the yelling...and the red eyes and fangs and messed up hair.

"Roxas, why are you blushing?" An evil smirk formed on Demyx's face.

"Uh..." She couldn't talk. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Axel were all staring at her.

"You're blushing too, Axel," The smirk was still glued on Demyx's face.

"Hey!" He said, blushing even more. Demyx began laughing.

"I get it!"

"Shut up!" Axel warned, now Roxas was confused. Sora got it, but the others didn't.

"Hey Axel, why don't you and her go buy some ice cream for us!" Sora said. They had made their way out of the castle and now were in Twilight Town.

"What?" Axel yelled. Sora laughed, they were having fun teasing poor Axel.

"Stop it!" Roxas screamed, she moved in front of Axel, blocking the two from him. Sora and Demyx were shocked.

"Roxas?" Demyx asked.

"Leave him alone guys," She was suddenly so serious.


	9. Chapter 9

_**IX - The Afternoon Streets**_

"What got into you?" Sora asked his sister, she had suddenly yelled at him and Demyx for teasing Axel.

"I said leave him alone," Roxas repeated, she turned around to face Axel. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Can I talk to you?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Sure," Everyone else was staring at the two as they walked off.

"You still don't remember do you?" Axel asked.

"No...I remember a feeling. It's really deep, it won't go away," She looked down as her feet stepped on bricks. They were stained a dark orange from the setting sun. She tried not to step on the cracks.

"Oh, well at least you remember that!" Axel laughed. Roxas looked up at him, he was smiling, it made her laugh.

"I want to remember why I keep feeling this..." Roxas looked down at the ground again, she kicked a rock that was in her path. It skidded down the street and hit the side of a building, bounced off, then skidded a few inches and stood still. Axel stopped walking and Roxas kept on for a while, then noticed the tall man wasn't beside her, she turned around. He looked sad. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing! Let's sit down," Axel walked up to a small, grassy cliff. He sat down and Roxas took her place beside him.

"I love sunsets!" Roxas exclaimed, staring at the colorful sky. Her hands were in her lap, but she put one on the lush grass to support herself as she leaned back. Axel did the same thing at the same time and his hand ended up on top of hers. They looked at each other and then looked down.

"You can move your hand if you want to," Axel said.

"No, it's fine," Roxas yawned, she was getting tired.

"Wow, this is pretty amazing,"

"I know..." Roxas began to feel drowsy. She slowly fell to her right and her head landed on Axel's shoulder.

"Roxas?" He asked, looking at her.

"I'm really tired...you're comfortable," Roxas giggled. Just as she was falling asleep Axel put his arm around her. He felt good that he could finally do this again. He had enjoyed sitting and watching the sunset with Roxas until she fell asleep. Axel started feeling sleepy as well. He laid down on the grass and slowly fell into Sleep's clutches.

"How long have I been here?" Roxas asked herself, rubbing her sleepy eyes. She looked at her surroundings, it was rather dark. She guessed it was late at night (it was actually really early in the morning). The side of her face that she slept on was cold. She looked down. Roxas had used Axel's chest as her pillow. His arm was still around her. Roxas decided to forget it and go back to sleep. Sora and the others were really worried now. They hadn't seen Roxas or Axel for a while, the group voted on Demyx going, but decided that wasn't the best idea, so Sora went instead. He couldn't find them anywhere.

"Roxas," Axel said sleepily, he was trying to wake up the sleeping girl. The sun had risen now and it was very bright. Roxas began squirming saying something about not wanting to go to school and rabid pony eating llamas. Axel shook her again and she woke up.

"How long did I sleep?" Roxas asked, yawning.

"I don't know, I fell asleep after you," He said, smiling at the half-asleep Roxas.

"Oh...let's go look for my brother and everyone else," Roxas stood up and stretched. Axel got up and followed her as she walked off. They had been walking for a while when they heard footsteps behind them. Roxas spun around to come face to face with a scared Emiko.

"Hello!" She sang in her usual high-pitched voice.

"Hi!" Roxas laughed, still a little scared. Riku didn't seem too happy, whatever it was that made him angry, we don't know.

"I knew I'd run into you guys again! How are you?" Emiko asked.

"I'm good! I just woke up," Roxas giggled.

"Really? Do you want something to drink?" Emiko asked, taking Roxas' arm.

"Okay!" Roxas exclaimed as they took off giggling and skipping.

"Well, it's nice to run into you again," Riku walked up to Axel.

"Yeah," Axel smiled as he watched Roxas and Emiko skip off.

"They sure are weird..." Riku crossed his arms.

"Come on, you can get anything you want!" Emiko was getting rather angry with the twin Keyblade wielder. Roxas didn't want to spend all of Emiko's money so she chose the cheapest thing on the menu of the small cafe.

"But, I'll make you spend more," Roxas argued. She felt bad if she spent all of Emiko's money.

"Trust me, you won't," Emiko turned around to face Roxas. "Riku always gets the most expensive thing anywhere."

"Okay, I'll have...coffee!" Roxas laughed at Emiko's statement and finally chose something that would actually fill someone up.

"Two coffees please!" Emiko asked the waitress. The young woman smiled and went into the back to prepare the drinks.

"How are you and...what's his name?" The blonde girl began walking beside Roxas to their table.

"Axel?"

"Yeah!"

"Good I guess," Roxas answered as they sat down at a small table.

"You guess? What's wrong with you two?" Emiko jumped and looked as if she was ready to knock over the table (her feet were on the edge of the table as she leaned back in her chair).

"Um...nothing," Roxas looked at the pattern of the table.

"You obviously like him and he obviously likes you," Emiko said as the waitress brought the two girls their drinks. The boys were walking up to the small cafe, eager to find the girls and to also get a drink.

"Are you sure?" Roxas asked, lightly spinning the cup and watching the swirls in the dark drink.

"Do I look sure? Of course! It's written all over his face!" Emiko laughed so hard she almost fell out of the chair - and almost knocked over the table - and scared Roxas.

"Hey," Riku sat down beside Emiko. She nearly threw her drink - even though she put it on the table - and gave him a deathly hug.

"RI-KEW!" Riku growled at the way his girlfriend squealed his name. Axel silently sat down beside Roxas. They began talking as Riku and Emiko fought over the pronunciation of Riku's name. Sora and the rest of the gang were coming now, by the time they got there Emiko and Riku were rolling on the ground fist fighting. Axel slowly put his hand on Roxas' leg. She jumped, but then put her hand on his. This was going on under the table and no one saw...or at least they didn't think anyone saw.

"HOW CUTE!" Emiko screamed. She jumped up and walked behind Axel and Roxas. "Look at this!" She pushed the two close to each other. Riku, Sora, Demyx, Donald and Goofy all stared at the blushing couple - if you could call Roxas and Axel a "couple" - they both got nervous and let go of the other's hand.

"What on earth were you doing?" Roxas screamed at Axel, her voice was shaking and her face was totally red.

"You did it first!" Axel's expression was identical to Roxas'.

"So you guys aren't lovebirds?" Emiko asked, looking rather depressed.

"No! Ew! No!" They both said at the same time, still embarrassed.

"Okay then, well if Axel doesn't want her..." Demyx walked closer to Roxas. He put his arm around her shoulder and gave everyone a triumphant smile. Axel's face was turning red from anger and Roxas was just laughing nervously.

"Get off," Axel whispered between clenched teeth.

"Why?" Demyx asked.

"You could share me..." Roxas suggested. The two guys gave her a look that said 'you're stupid.'

"She's mine!" Demyx said, hugging Roxas.

"I saw her first!" Axel took Roxas away.

"OH MY GOD YOU TWO ARE FIGHTING LIKE FAN GIRLS!" Sora screamed. The fighting stopped and somehow Axel, Roxas, and Demyx were all stacked on top of each other. Axel was laying on his back with Roxas laying across his stomach and they were holding hands. Demyx was laying on top of Roxas and his face was near Axel's. Once Axel and Roxas saw that everyone was staring at them they let go of each other's hands and blushed.

"Get off!" Axel said, kicking Demyx off of Roxas, and pushing Roxas off of him.

"Weird..." Donald said.

"AHYUCK!" Goofy laughed.

"OH MY GOD! YOU DO THAT ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL KILL YOU!" Roxas screamed, pulling out her Keyblades. Demyx and Axel gave Roxas weird looks.

"Does she do that all the time?" Demyx asked Sora.

"Yeah..." Sora hit Donald to make Goofy laugh.

"HEY!" Donald screamed.

"AHYUCK! AHYUCK!" Goofy rolled on the floor from laughing so hard. Roxas' eyes glowed red and she flew towards Goofy. Once again, the group had manage to set Berserker Roxas free.

"DIE YOU STUPID DOG!"

"Roxas! Hey!" Axel grabbed her and held her so she couldn't kill Goofy.

"Let me go!" Roxas nearly hit Axel - she had changed back now - but realized who was holding her back. She turned around and did the most surprising thing. Roxas leaned forward and kissed Axel. Everyone gasped and Axel blushed.

"What was that?" Roxas asked, touching her lips with her fingers.

"Muscle memory," Demyx crossed his arms.

"Shut up!" Axel warned.

"Did I do that before?" Roxas asked Axel. He looked her in the eyes and kissed her back.

"Yes," He said. They were now getting very strange looks from the rest of the group. Sora's face looked disgusted, Donald and Goofy were in shock, Demyx was looking away and Emiko was extremely happy.

"THAT WAS SO ADORABLE! DO IT AGAIN!" She squealed. Roxas spun around, she didn't notice everyone was staring at her. Her face turned a bright red. She turned around again and Axel put his arms around her.

"I remember...Christmas Eve...it was a dance...the whole Organization was there...me and you were dancing...you kissed me," Roxas looked up at Axel.

"That's true," He smiled.

"Do it again," She whispered. Axel held Roxas and kissed her again...Emiko just about died from squealing so much and she tackled Riku and demanded that he kiss her as well.

"Axel...I love you," Roxas whispered.


End file.
